


"Be with me" - Español

by ChandrilaChild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandrilaChild/pseuds/ChandrilaChild
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	"Be with me" - Español

(Está titulado en inglés porque las veces que he visto la pelicula han sido en inglés y desconozco como lo han traducido al español)  
Be kind, es mi primer relato en años

_____________________________________________

Tatooine. El calor de los soles era más suave hacia el atardecer y con la llegada de la oscuridad había una figura de pie sobre las dunas. La arena, el calor, incluso el sudor y la sed se sentían tan familiares que a veces pensaba que nunca había salido de Jakku, que seguía siendo aquella chatarrera. 

Solo habían pasado unos días pero se sentía irreal, debía recordarse constantemente todo lo que había pasado y no porque no lo recordara bien, si no que parecía que había vivido todo aquello como una extraña en su cuerpo. Anestesiada tras todo lo ocurrido en Exegol, le estaba costando mucho volver a sentirse ella misma.

Y sabía perfectamente cual era la causa. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos casi podía sentirlo. Fantaseaba con que quizá se daría la vuelta y estaría observándola desde una duna cercana. Casi podía imaginar como la luz de los soles gemelos se reflejaría en su cabello negro, como los zarcillos que formaba su melena se moverían con el viento del desierto.

“Be with me”

Quizá y solo quizá si se daba la vuelta muy despacio podría verle una vez más. Al hombre que había dado su vida por ella, por lo que representaba, por lo que sentía. Rey cerró los ojos y se dejó imbuir por esa sensación. 

Muy lentamente sus pies giraron en la arena, sintió el calor de los soles pasando por su cuerpo según se movía y lentamente abrió sus párpados. El dorado de la arena del desierto inundó su campo de visión.

“Be with me” pensó ella una vez más.

Sabía que era producto de su imaginación y aquello la llenó de una profunda tristeza, pero aún así sus ojos vagaron por la silueta vestida de negro que estaba a pocos metros de ella. No la miraba, su vista estaba puesta en un punto más allá de los soles. Rey, por un momento, se preguntó si él estaba viendo algo que ella no podía alcanzar a descifrar.

Desde aquel lugar Ben era majestuoso, la sencillez de su figura contrastaba de manera vívida con la imponente aura que tenía a su alrededor.

Por un momento ella comenzó a caminar hacia él pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba corriendo. Corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, él se movió ligeramente y ladeó la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna y triste antes de deshacerse en la nada.

Rey trató de sujetar, con un grito de frustración, el aire donde antes había estado la figura de Ben. En vez de la calidez de su cuerpo, fue recibida por el calor abrasante de la arena a la puesta de sol. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando demasiado tarde, colmada por sus sentimientos, se dejó llevar por aquello como un torrente, sin oponer resistencia. Gritó y lloró sin hallar consuelo en nada que sintiera dentro.

Hasta que unos brazos la rodearon. Rey dio un respingo, seguía sola, llorando de rodillas sobre aquella duna, pero el roce había sido intenso y real. Miró sus manos hundidas sobre la arena y entonces se dio cuenta. No podía verle porque él siempre estaría con ella, dentro de su piel y en su alma.

“Estoy aquí” dijo una voz desde la nada “Estoy contigo”

Rey sonrió suavemente y se abrazó, imaginando que era su cuerpo el que estrechaba, se quedó quieta sobre esa duna, abrazada, hasta que cuando la noche ya se hizo patente, BB8, que había estado contemplando la escena desde lejos se acercó, para proteger a Rey del frío del desierto. 

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió al androide.– Te he hecho esperar mucho—dijo respirando hondo, dejando caer los brazos—os he hecho esperar mucho-, se corrigió. 

Rey miró la noche, que siempre le recordaba a Ben, tan oscura y misteriosa, con el cielo tachonado de estrellas. Se puso de pie, recuperando las cosas que había tirado en mitad de su duelo fijándose en su sable láser medio enterrado por el viento del desierto, dándose cuenta de algo que no estaba ahí antes: un trozo de tela negra, anundada en la empuñadura.

No pudo evitar sonreir, mirando a BB8 y después a las estrellas, que parecían dar su aprobación y se sintió lista para abandonar ese sitio, lista para ser Rey Skywalker.


End file.
